Bittersweet Obsession
by twilight.minds
Summary: Bittersweet Obsession é uma história que tem por base o mundo criado por Stephenie Meyer na sérieTwilight. Amor, Obsessão, Intriga e Vingança são os temperos dessa história original e pitoresca...
1. Simple Begginig

_**Bittesweet Obsession  
**Twilight Minds_

**

* * *

**

_"Doce! Esse deveria ser o gosto de uma paixão. Doce e ao mesmo tempo ardente. Mas os obstáculos da vida fazem com que nos tornemos pessoas mais cautelosas, e muitas vezes mais protetoras com quem amamos. Proteção essa que pode se tornar uma obsessão. Até que ponto o amor pode ser nocivo para uma pessoa? __  
Seth, um vampiro secular marcado pelo sofrimento de uma perda dolorosa, se apaixona por Persephone Marshall, humana. Mas seus traumas e sua personalidade fazem com que ele se torne obsessivo e que seu mundo gire em torno dela. O que ele não imagina é que Elliot, seu inimigo a mais de um século aparecerá em seu caminho e fará de tudo para evitar que ele destrua mais uma vida de forma tão mesquinha."_

* * *

.

**Festa no Dormitório Harkness**

**Dia 26/06 às 19:00**

**Traga a sua bebida!**

Esses panfletos coloridos estavam espalhados por toda a universidade e não havia uma alma viva que não estivesse falando sobre isso há dias. Seria a última grande festa do verão e a despedida de alguns que já estavam se formando. Peguei um deles e o encarei pensativa. Em três anos que estudava em Yale nunca havia me permitido ir a uma festa dessas... O curso de medicina me ocupava todo o tempo. Quem sabe esse não era o momento de me permitir um pouco, afinal, as provas já tinham terminado e não havia mais preocupações imediatas. Talvez eu pudesse me dar uma noite de folga!

Quando contei isso para Jullie e Susan, minhas colegas de quarto, elas pareceram não levar muita fé que eu iria mesmo e não posso culpá-las por isso. Todas as vezes que me chamavam para alguma coisa, eu arranjava uma desculpa para ficar estudando no quarto, e dessa vez era EU quem as estava convidando para ir a essa festa.

− **Tem certeza que você está bem?** – Susan ainda não havia se recuperado da surpresa.

− **Nunca estive melhor!** – respondi sem pestanejar.

− **Ah... O.k.; então nós vamos! Não é, Susan?** _–_ Jullie parecia estar mais preocupada era com a possibilidade de que eu pudesse mudar de idéia.

Sorri para as duas. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última festa a que eu tinha ido que não sabia mais o que esperar. Além do mais, nunca tinha comparecido a uma festa de faculdade. A última festa que me lembrava de ter ido havia sido meu baile de formatura do ensino médio. Eu sentia que iria me arrepender amargamente se não tivesse aproveitado um pouquinho que fosse essas festas e ir a uma delas não significava que eu estava relaxando.

Meus pais haviam me criado sempre com aquele senso de responsabilidade exacerbado, mas eu mesma reconhecia que exagerava às vezes. Claro que convencer as duas havia sido a parte mais fácil, mas eu não tinha um senso muito bom do que realmente era legal para se usar numa festa dessas... Quer dizer, eu nunca ia a lugares assim! Deveria usar uma roupa mais chique? Uma coisa mais despojada? Algo sensual? Fui para o quarto pensando nisso e abri o guarda-roupa; a visão que tive foi completamente desanimadora. Não havia nada que valesse a pena usar numa ocasião tão especial assim... Gente, eu estava finalmente me misturando! Isso merecia uma comemoração e usar as roupas que eu usava no dia a dia não me faria encarar isso com toda a grandeza que o momento poderia oferecer.

Voltei para a sala-comum onde elas estavam; eu possuía um olhar desolado e preocupado. Eu tinha mesmo que agradecer por ter as duas como amigas; elas apenas observaram minha feição e prontamente me ajudaram a me ajeitar. Jullie acabou me convencendo a usar um tomara que caia vermelho. Ele não era exatamente chique; tinha um ar esporte que parecia ser o ideal para usar numa festa dessas. Eu não posso dizer que estava confortável, ainda mais usando uma sandália preta de salto alto, aquilo devia ter uns 15 centímetros! Depois de pedir ajuda para as duas, eu comecei a me sentir uma bonequinha de luxo. Elas prenderam meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo, me fizeram colocar o vestido e a sandália – isso depois de fazer milhares (olha o exagero) de trocas – e depois veio a maquiagem. Quando me vi no espelho, eu não me reconhecia... Aquela definitivamente não era eu! Mas eu amei o resultado. Essa é uma das horas em que você realmente se sente bonita. Eu precisava começar a me arrumar um pouquinho mais...

Quando saímos do dormitório, todos os olhares passavam por nós três, já que as outras duas estavam tão ou mais deslumbrantes do que eu. Jullie com uma blusinha preta cheia de brilho e uma calça jeans super colada e Susie com um vestido bege. Era a primeira vez que eu não me sentia um patinho feio perto das duas. Eu admito que estava animadíssima. Sabia também que provavelmente eu me sentiria um peixe fora d'água quando chegássemos lá, mas se eu não fizesse essas coisas de vez em quando nunca iria me enturmar com ninguém. Talvez isso fosse um pouco tarde, já que depois das férias eu estaria começando o quarto ano de Medicina, mas nunca era realmente tarde para se mudar as coisas, ainda mais coisas assim!

Conforme nos aproximávamos a música ia ficando mais alta e dava para ver de longe que o lugar estava bem movimentado. As pessoas vinham de todas as direções do Campus; era uma festa aberta a todos e não só para alguns grupinhos. É... Eu realmente poderia gostar disso. Tudo bem que eu não estava nem um pouco acostumada com aquele barulho alto; no entanto, eu poderia suportar!

Entramos e não havia muito espaço para andar, já que muitas pessoas se acumulavam na entrada; a sala estava lotada e num instante já havia me perdido de Susie e Jullie, que conheciam praticamente todos que estavam lá. Acabei sozinha no meio de um monte de estranhos, olhando tudo. Comecei a andar em busca das meninas e encontrei por fim um jardim onde não havia muitas pessoas; o que era bom, já que estava começando a me sentir sufocada.

O lugar estava propenso aos casais e alguns já estavam se amassando sem o menor pudor em um ou outro banco debaixo das sombras das árvores que os ocultavam. Sentei-me num dos bancos que estavam vazios; a sandália estava começando a fazer meus pés doerem. Eu não estava realmente incomodada, afinal, tinha sido bom vir à festa. Sentada ali, descalça e massageando os pés, eu não esperava que alguém me notasse. Quando percebi, no entanto, havia um rapaz extremamente gato perto de mim, me olhando. Senti o rosto corar e se estivesse claro o suficiente provavelmente eu estaria da cor do vestido. Coloquei rapidamente a sandália nos pés e me recompus, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Não consegui decifrar a cor deles. Ele tinha uma beleza completamente incomum, a tez clara, parecia que nunca tomava sol; alguma coisa no olhar dele parecia mostrar que já havia passado por muitas coisas. Os cabelos curtos e alinhados davam a ele um ar mais jovem do que o olhar demonstrava. Suspirei. Não havia como não ficar deslumbrada com o ar hipnótico que a figura passava.

* * *


	2. Bitter Life

Quanto à vida de um ser pode ser entediante? É isso que explica a obsessão por certo alguém ou algo especifico? Tédio? Não pode ser! Mas antes de ter paciência para explicar para mim mesmo o porquê de minha atitude hoje e no ultimo mês, eu sei que não vou conseguir ficar sem olhá-la. E o que é arriscado e deveras perigoso, sei que não agüentarei mais tanto tempo sem que ela tome conhecimento da minha presença.

Minha existência não chegava a ser tão entediante já que eu não me privava dos prazeres da eternidade. Nunca tive escrúpulos ou fiquei com remorso por usar meus poderes para atrair as mais belas vitimas até mim. Não, eu sempre queria mais e não só como forma de alimento, mas como troféus que se acumulam nas estantes.

Mas eu tinha algo dentro de mim, que não passava despercebido e sim apenas eu empurrava mais para o fundo, com o intuito de não atrapalhar minha diversão. Esse algo era uma corrente invisível que me aprisionava ao lugar em que, se eu fosse sensato, eu deveria estar longe. De época em época eu migrava para outros lugares. Na verdade, eu andava a esmo, mais como um vampiro selvagem, vivendo como um humano quando era conveniente. Mas algo me impelia a voltar. Talvez aquela corrente invisível, atada aos meus pés e minhas mãos, que me deixava ficar com a sensação de liberdade, e quando eu menos esperava, ela me puxava de volta.

Sempre, ao voltar eu me lembrava dela, Miranda, do motivo oculto de meu desespero mudo. Era como se sua alma estivesse presa aquele lugar e me compelisse a voltar, como forma de castigo por ter feito o que fiz. Talvez ela esperasse minha redenção, como forma de libertação para ela. Talvez ela esperasse que eu voltasse a sofrer por alguém uma obsessão maior do que a que sofri antes e que fosse muito mais cega a ponto de não me deixar voltar atrás.

Eu talvez soubesse disso! Talvez fosse sadomasoquista o suficiente para agüentar e usar essa prisão mental como forma de desculpa para os meus atos. Como disse antes, eu nunca me arrependia do que havia feito ou do que estava para fazer. Mas talvez a besta que habitava dentro de mim fosse muito mais consciente do que a casca do vilão e por vezes parava para pensar. E ao fazer isso, dava a desculpa de que meus atos eram totalmente justificáveis. Mas eu jamais admitiria isso, porque ao meu ver eu nunca estava errado e eu só ouvia o lado mais maligno dessa besta que habitava dentro de mim. Nada de redenção, de arrependimento. Isso era para os fracos e eu nunca me deixava ir pelo caminho do monstro consciente.

Me olhava no espelho, pronto para por meu plano em ação, quando pensei se tudo aquilo em que eu havia pensado, era uma mera desculpa para o meu ato a seguir. Talvez fosse, e eu já não me importava mais. Só via ela na minha frente. Já não tinha mais passado, apenas um futuro que eu faria ser diferente.

Agora, ao ver minha imagem refletida eu não pensava mais no que poderia dar errado e sim no que me fez tomar essa atitude, o que a tornara o objeto de meus mais profundos e irrefutáveis desejos. Eu raramente ia até New Haven, e quando o fazia ia apenas à noite, horário seguro para minha espécie, e justamente para a caça. Mas eu nunca deixava de ceder aos meus próprios caprichos. E o que é mais comum em uma vida como a minha, eu nunca exigia explicações para satisfazer os meus desejos.

Não pude deixar de entrar em reminiscências e tentar achar mais um motivo além do obvio.

***

Era uma manhã chuvosa, totalmente escura. O sol nem sequer tivera a capacidade de mostrar sua luz. Não que eu me desse bem com ele. Estava observando esse dia da janela de meu quarto, totalmente entediado, como se não tivesse tido a noite que tive. Nada me prendia aquela paisagem, verde, um pouco mal cuidada, que se estendia a minha frente. Voltei-me para o quarto e olhei com puro desdém para o corpo que jazia em minha cama. Daria um jeito nele logo, pois já havia me servido de forma satisfatória, porém não extasiante. Aquela visão já não fazia o mesmo efeito que fizera na noite anterior. È óbvio que fora totalmente diferente, senão ela não estaria aqui, sem vida.

Eu não era muito exigente. Bastava ser bonita e que seu sangue fosse chamativo. Sangue é sangue, nosso alimento, nossa forma de sobrevivência, nosso bônus e nosso ônus. Ou em melhores termos, nosso presente e nossa maldição. Mas para um vampiro com mais de um século, somente sangue não basta. Acabamos caindo em escolhas excêntricas, pois alem do sangue somos apaixonados pela beleza e aliado a isso, tudo fica muito mais excitante.

E ela satisfizera esses requisitos. Bonita, inocente, seu coração batendo forte, seu cheiro doce e convidativo, e sua credibilidade, facilitando demais a diversão. Mas em certas ocasiões, a fome é maior que o desejo por "adrenalina", portanto não posso negar que ser tão atrativo e manipulativo era bem melhor.

Mas agora, já não queria mais olhar para aquele corpo, seco, sem o doce mel dos deuses. Não! Já não me servia mais. Eu estava alimentado e poderia ficar dias sem caçar, mas alguns hábitos não mudam, e os piores são os que permanecem.

Voltei a mirar o dia nublado e percebi que nunca havia tido vontade de sair à luz do dia. Como seria caçar a luz do dia? O medo que eu poderia exercer em uma menina indefesa em contraste com o que minha mente poderia fazer com a dela, sempre fora mais excitante. Nas raras vezes que precisei agir como um medíocre humano, não podia caçar. Mas hoje, um desejo por experiências novas me assolou de forma incrível, e eu nunca negava um instinto tão forte assim.

Livrei-me da forma costumeira daquele corpo inerte, que já me causava repulsa, e me vesti como um humano se vestiria nesse dia. Roupas escuras, quentes, sobretudo preto e um guarda-chuva, para que pudesse tampar o meu rosto.

Andei da forma mais rápida que pude, até que estivesse sob os olhos alheios. Então me misturei à multidão, me deixando levar, aonde quer que meus instintos quisessem me guiar aquele dia. Mal prestei atenção, exatamente aonde eu havia chegado, quando um doce aroma invadiu minhas narinas, correndo direto para o meu cérebro, e mandando mensagens ao mesmo tempo alarmantes e cegantes. Meu lado racional dizia para não seguir aquele cheiro, mas ele havia me cegado de tal maneira que eu não poderia dominar mais qualquer parte do meu corpo.

Parei, estaticamente, embaixo de uma árvore e não precisei de mais nada para saber de onde vinha. Encostei-me nela, contrariando toda e qualquer lei da natureza, abaixei o guarda-chuva tampando mais meu rosto, de forma que só eu pudesse enxergar. Ela vinha em minha direção. E mesmo sem a luz do sol, eu não sabia agora o que poderia me cegar: se a sede por seu sangue, que eu já sentia em minha boca ou por sua beleza, que mesmo na chuva, apressada, e estando um pouco desajeitada, devo dizer que apenas pela presença de muitos livros e um guarda-chuva que não estava exercendo direito sua função, ela era magnificamente bela. E eu consegui enxergar muito mais, vendo seus lindos cabelos dourados, escorrendo por suas faces, mesmo molhados pela chuva, completavam o mais belo esplendor, que poderia ofuscar as deusas. Não pude ver a cor de seus olhos, pois sua cabeça estava abaixada.

Ela chegava cada vez mais perto, e mesmo com a besta predominando minha personalidade, o lado racional foi mais forte, me fazendo apertar com força minha mandíbula e prender o ar. Mas nada mais adiantaria, seu cheiro estava gravado na minha mente. Poderia atacá-la ali mesmo, àquela hora, mas talvez o fato de estar alimentado tenha me segurado. Mas eu não me enganei, a lembrança de Miranda veio com tanta força em minha mente, que mesmo o monstro mais forte, não poderia me derrubar. Ela passou, e de tão concentrado que estava não pude ao menos olhar para trás. Parti o guarda-chuva em dois, tamanha era minha força e raiva, e joguei-o de lado, pois ele era apenas um mero adereço. Eu tinha que sair dali, antes que qualquer lembrança fosse apagada pelo monstro querendo rasgar o meu peito!

***

Aquele foi o primeiro dia que a vi, e quando não estava mais sob o olhar dos humanos, corri, de forma alucinada, chegando em pouquíssimo tempo ao meu esconderijo, por falta de palavra melhor. Andava pela casa, como um leão faminto anda em sua jaula, totalmente nervoso com as idéias desconexas, fervilhando em minha mente. Eu não conseguia tira-la de minha cabeça e a visão de seu corpo parcialmente molhado, exalando mais fortemente seu cheiro, estava me deixando louco.

Mas eu não podia chegar perto dela. Não da mesma forma como eu atraia minhas outras vitimas, pois ela não poderia ser aquilo, mais uma vitima. Não! Só uma mulher havia feito isso comigo uma vez e eu sabia muito bem o que estava passando. E depois de vê-la, a única coisa que me ligava à memória de Miranda, era a maneira como eu havia acabado com aquilo. Como a minha sede sobrepusera todo amor e desejo que eu sentia por ela. Ao vê-la hoje, tudo o que eu já senti uma vez por Miranda não era nada, comparado ao que ela estava me fazendo sentir. Seu cheiro era o néctar da mais rara flor, para uma abelha pronta a servir sua rainha. Não podia citar em metáforas ou tentar descrever. Era muito mais que isso.

Só que ao mesmo tempo, como eu conseguiria nunca mais por os olhos nela? Seria muito pior! Não poderia ser assim. E foi assim que eu decidi, que por mais que eu não pudesse me aproximar, eu estaria cuidando dela de longe, pelo menos tentando achar uma brecha nessa autopreservação, e conseguir estar com ela.

E foi o que fiz. Havia encontrado-a pela primeira vez, em Yale, Universidade famosa de New Haven. Consegui me por a par de todos os seus hábitos, vendo-a sempre de longe, e me disfarçando o melhor possível. Sabia todos os horários de suas aulas, a hora que comia, a hora que trabalhava, a hora que estudava. Tudo! Nada poderia me escapar, e enquanto eu não pudesse me aproximar, estaria cuidando dela de longe.

Passei nesse martírio, entre a razão, paixão e impulsos, por um tempo totalmente mínimo para um ser como eu, mas que não deixava de ser torturante. Então, como de hábito, logo após suas aulas, a vi saindo com duas amigas, que sempre a acompanhava, colegas de quarto que logo vim a descobrir, e ouvi ela comentando sobre uma festa. Aquilo não saiu da minha cabeça e querendo impor a mim mesmo, um senso de segurança, decidi que já era hora de me aproximar.

Mais uma vez, me disfarçaria de humano, mas dessa vez o motivo era o mais nobre. Eu tinha a aparência de um jovem de 24 anos, idade em que fui transformado, e juntando meu poder de manipulação, dinheiro e alguns documentos falsos totalmente de fáceis aquisição, me matriculei em Yale.

Minhas boas-vindas seriam aquela festa. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se ela iria, mas eu tinha que arriscar. Seria uma boa chance de me aproximar.

***

E foi exatamente assim, que eu vim parar na frente desse espelho, tentando ainda achar o motivo de tudo isso. Mas depois de lembrar de tudo, eu percebi que não precisava de nenhum motivo, e que tudo o que eu queria era estar com ela.

Mirei-me mais uma vez no espelho, pois até agora me olhava sem realmente me ver, e fiquei satisfeito em ver que eu passava muito bem por aqueles humanos medíocres.

Como forma de me entrosar melhor em meio a eles, eu havia comprado um carro, e com ele fui até a tal festa. Não preciso dizer o quanto eu adorava velocidade e cheguei ao local com o mesmo tempo, caso eu tivesse corrido.

Entrei da forma mais discreta que pude, no local indicando em um convite que eu havia pegado em minhas visitas a Yale. Não precisei exatamente adentrar a festa. Como se fosse um presente, como se fosse o destino, ela estava sentada em um banco. Ela estava tão perfeita como das outras vezes, e se possível até mais, em seu vestido cor de sangue, realçando seus lindos cachos dourados em contraste com o azul dos seus olhos. E o seu cheiro? Ah! Doce e magnífico como sempre.

Aproximei-me dela, depois que percebeu que eu a estava olhando. Ela estava hipnotizada, algo totalmente trivial quando olhavam para mim. Mas eu estava igualmente hipnotizado. Cheguei calma e cautelosamente perto dela e me apresentei.

**-Boa Noite! Posso me sentar com você? –** ela ainda estava emudecida, mas me sentei mesmo assim. –**Penso porque uma moça tão linda como você não está lá dentro aproveitando a festa! Mas já que está aqui, se importa em fazer companhia para um novato um pouco perdido?-**Abri um enorme sorriso. –**Me chamo Seth! E você?**


	3. Nice to meet you

Eu não podia acreditar naquele ser deslumbrante que estava à minha frente. Parecia um anjo perdido, que estava agora aqui na terra e se aproximava de mim com cautela. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela criatura tão exuberante. Meu coração disparou, será que ele estava mesmo vindo em minha direção? Será que eu estava sonhando? O sangue corria feito louco pelas minhas veias e sem sombra de dúvidas meu rosto estava vermelho quando ele sentou ao meu lado. Eu nunca havia visto nada tão esplendoroso. Eu ouvia o que ele falava, absorvendo aquela voz que parecia uma melodia, mas parecia que minha garganta havia se esquecido de como se produzia à fala. Respirei fundo tentando recuperar o autocontrole antes de voltar a falar.

_ **Per-Perséphone** – meu coração ainda não havia se acalmado e agir feito uma idiota não iria fazer minha situação melhorar. – **Mas todos me chamam de Perse** – completei, eu odiava o meu nome e a obsessão que minha mãe tinha por história, graças a isso eu tinha o nome de uma deusa grega idiota. Eu senti uma necessidade enorme de tocar alguma parte dele para me certificar que esse rapaz sentado ao meu lado era real mesmo, no entanto me contive. – **Eu vim para essa festa com minhas amigas, mas acabei me perdendo delas.** – tentei justificar o fato de estar sozinha aqui fora. Agradecia o fato de não estar frio. O verão era a minha época preferida do ano. – **Então você é novo aqui? Você estudava em outra universidade antes?**

Nunca havia sentido uma atração tão grande assim por alguém, e não era algo meramente físico. Me sentia impelida a saber mais sobre Seth. Eu não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, mas sentada aqui com ele e olhando aqueles olhos de cor tão incomum era como se estivesse sonhando. Ele era o tipo de cara que ia atrás da Susanah ou da Jullie e não de mim. Mas ele era novo em Yale pelo que dizia. Provavelmente não tinha tido oportunidade melhor. Eu sorria enquanto falava, tentando parecer mais uma garota descolada e menos... Eu!

_ _**Eu vim transferido de Dartmouth.**_ – ele respondeu de um modo simples. E eu desejava que ele falasse mais, queria ouvir aquela voz. – _**Yale sempre foi meu sonho**_**.** – Ele tinha uma animação contida que o fazia parecer mais velho aos meus olhos. Não parecia ser como os outros garotos (poucos é verdade) que eu conhecia, sempre imaturos e fazendo brincadeiras e comentários impróprios nas piores horas, isso com certeza me chamou a atenção. Eu duvidava muito que ele teria se aproximado se eu estivesse como estava sempre, cabelo solto, roupas confortáveis e praticamente nenhuma maquiagem, normalmente eu não parecia ser tão glamurosa assim. Nunca nenhum homem havia me chamado atenção como ele. Eu geralmente estava preocupada demais com os estudos para olhar qualquer coisa à minha volta. Mesmo alguém tão maravilhoso quanto ele, afinal quando se está olhando para um livro não se vê muito coisa ao redor, pelo menos eu não vejo.

**_ Yale é o sonho de muita gente...** – falei timidamente tentando manter uma conversa e não parecer tão deslumbrada assim diante dele. – **O meu também** – sorri. Agora seria a hora em que eu começaria a falar incansavelmente sobre como eu gostava da universidade e do meu curso de medicina e do quanto queria poder ajudar as pessoas, mas... Eu só conseguia olhar para ele. Me sentia uma completa idiota e tinha vontade de sair correndo e não pagar nenhum mico, ou melhor, eu não podia sair correndo quando o que eu mais queria era olhar para aquele rosto angelical. Então falei a coisa mais idiota que poderia ser dita – Então se você é novo o que acha de entrarmos e você se enturmar um pouco? – É... Eu provavelmente iria perder aquela perfeição para a primeira gostosona que aparecesse na nossa frente...

Entramos e como era de se esperar todas as atenções femininas se voltaram para o novo aluno. Os olhares nos acompanhavam e algumas olhavam para mim de cima à baixo como se eu fosse indigna de tal companhia. Nenhuma delas, no entanto ousou se aproximar, era como se uma aura as mantivesse longe. Eu o olhei por um segundo, o que será que ele estava achando? Não havia como notar o quanto ele chamava atenção de todas, ele não pareceu se incomodar. Era como se não houvesse nada demais nessa atenção toda. Passamos pelo corredor até chegar no hall maior. Minhas amigas estavam lá, ambas acompanhadas e percebi os olhares que me lançaram quando me viram com aquele homem. Dei um sorrisinho discreto e me aproximei delas. Pelo menos os rapazes que estavam com elas hoje eu conhecia.

_ **Olá meninas!** – parei na rodinha – **Esse é o Seth...** – falei animada – **ele é novo aqui. E esses são meus amigos Jullie, Mark, Susie e Anthony** – apontei cada um deles enquanto falava.

A noite estava sendo bem mais agradável do que eu tinha imaginado possível. Quando em um milhão de anos eu ia me imaginar conversando com alguém como ele? E ele se adaptou tão facilmente a conversa, eu me mantinha quieta a maior parte do tempo fazendo algum comentário vez ou outra. A musica estava um pouco alta demais para o que eu estava acostumada, mesmo assim eu me sentia totalmente bem nessa situação, mais até do que eu achei possível, mantinha uma postura séria enquanto ouvia tudo. Estava com os braços cruzados, levantei a mão e enrolei a ponta do rabo de cavalo no dedo, num gesto totalmente casual quando o percebi olhando cada movimento que eu fazia. Meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso, abaixei a cabeça para desviar daqueles olhos de uma cor tão diferente, era difícil sustentar o olhar e o mais estranho é que eu nunca havia me sentido assim, acho que intimidada era a palavra que se encaixava melhor na situação. Mas não de um modo ruim, eu só não sabia como agir e isso me deixava confusa, eu sempre sabia o que fazer, sempre sabia que decisões tomar. Eu sempre era racional demais e estar numa situação totalmente inesperada me deixava um pouco receosa.

_ _**O que acha de beber alguma coisa**_? – ele me perguntou aproximando-se um pouco mais do meu ouvido. Senti um arrepio descer pela minha coluna. Eu não falei só aceitei com um meneio de cabeça. Tive medo que minha voz pudesse falhar e me entregar. Como ele conseguia isso? Me fazer sentir desse jeito? Meu coração disparou e não sabia o que fazer com minhas mãos, elas pareciam tão desajeitadas agora!

Saímos de perto das meninas, eu não virei para encará-las, mas eu sabia exatamente o tipo de olhar que elas me lançavam, cheio de malícia e alegria por me ver finalmente com alguém. Não que eu estivesse com alguém, mas pelo modo como elas me olhavam o tempo todo elas pareciam achar que nós tínhamos alguma coisa. Provavelmente elas me encheriam de perguntas antes que tivéssemos a chance de dormir e não descansariam antes de obter todas as respostas. Quando saímos da vista delas me vi num salão, a música agora era suave e lenta. Não chegamos nem perto da mesa de bebidas. Ele pareceu achar alguma coisa bem mais interessante para fazer, eu percebi quando me segurou delicadamente e me enlaçou pela cintura. Não preciso dizer que fiquei totalmente estática. Meu coração parecia que ia sair do peito tamanha a velocidade dos batimentos. Finalmente levantei os olhos e os encarei.

_ **O que estamos fazendo? **– perguntei quando finalmente consegui colocar os pensamentos em ordem, o coração teimava em não me obedecer e eu tinha certeza que ele batia tão alto que mesmo com a música Seth podia ouvi-lo. Ele sorriu, havia algo diferente naquele sorriso, uma certa malícia talvez? Aquilo devia ser totalmente proibido, prendi a respiração por um instante.

_ _**Pensei que gostaria de dançar um pouco**_ – ele falou num tom totalmente casual. O que não parecia nada justo, como ele podia me deixar daquele jeito e não se abalar nenhum pouquinho? Senti que estava balançando com o toque da música. Quando é que meus braços haviam parado no pescoço dele daquela maneira? Eu havia esquecido de bebida e todo o resto. Principalmente quando olhei para ele e o vi se aproximando, eu tinha certeza que ele ia me beijar, pelo menos eu queria muito isso. Cheguei até a fechar os olhos instintivamente. Ia ser a qualquer segundo! Claro que era bom demais para ser verdade. Eu senti minhas pernas tremerem por antecipação, mas a frustração chegou mais rápido do que eu imaginei. Não houve beijo. Ele simplesmente se aproximou e falou-me no mais perto do ouvido para se sobrepor à música – _**E que curso você faz aqui?**_ – É... Acho que ele só queria conversar. Claro que esse simples gesto conseguiu me desestruturar novamente e outra vez eu estava me contendo para não suspirar. Evitava encará-lo nos olhos, mas quando o fazia me parecia que ele estava se divertindo com a situação. Ele não podia saber o que eu estava sentindo ou pensando podia? Oras... Claro que não! Isso era totalmente impossível.

_ **Medicina **– falei quando recuperei uma ínfima parte do meu autocontrole – **sexto período.** – Eu conseguia responder algumas perguntas, mas formular outras parecia uma tarefa impossível agora. Ainda mais estando tão perto e o cheiro dele me embriagando, me entorpecendo como uma droga. Ficamos assim a maior parte da noite. Ele não parecia muito inclinado a me dar o que eu tanto queria, havia horas em que percebia o desejo me sondando, mas ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro a noite toda. Umas poucas vezes eu percebi como as outras pessoas nos olhavam e pela primeira vez na vida não estava nem aí para isso. Minha atenção estava totalmente voltada para ele e pela espera do momento que ele fosse me agarrar e me... Ok Ok. Eu precisava manter a mente focada em coisas mais... Ou menos... Eu já estava confusa.

Num tempo que me pareceu curto demais olhei no relógio e já estava na hora de ir para casa. Eu sabia que Jullie e Susie não estariam me esperando, ainda mais depois dos olhares que elas haviam me lançado horas antes. Elas deveriam estar aproveitando a noite também e não podia culpá-las por isso. Eu sentia novamente minhas pernas doerem devido ao tempo que estava de pé. Nunca havia me divertido tanto e me doía pensar que a noite precisava acabar.

_ **Está tarde** – falei um pouco a contragosto – P**reciso ir.** – tentei não demonstrar o quanto isso me incomodava.

E ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro, senti meu ego inflar um pouco quando ele se ofereceu para me acompanhar. Lhe falei que morava no outro dormitório, acabamos andando até lá. Em alguns momentos eu levantei o rosto e sorri. Minha noite de contos de fadas estava chegando ao final. A carruagem estava prestes a virar abóbora e eu não tinha nenhum sapatinho de cristal para perder. O que queria dizer que não se sabia se o príncipe encantado teria um motivo para voltar depois. Parei quando chegamos à porta do prédio. Todos deviam estar dormindo – "_ou não!_" – Pensei maliciosamente. Peguei a chave na bolsa tentando ser o mais breve possível. Não queria deixá-lo ali, havia esfriado um pouco e as mãos dele já estavam bem frias. Coloquei a chave na fechadura e abri a porta. Antes de entrar me virei e o encarei uma última vez.

_ **Obrigada pela noite ótima!** – falei com sinceridade. – **Durma bem.** – me aproximei e depositei um beijo um pouco desajeitado na face dele. Senti o coração novamente dar seus sinais quando toquei a pele gelada dele mais uma vez. Ele não deu sinais de que faria alguma coisa a mais, então entrei e fui para o quarto evitando olhar novamente para trás, para a porta já fechada. Corri para a janela para tentar vê-lo se afastar, mas não havia mais ninguém lá embaixo. Senti a frustração tomar conta de mim. Eu definitivamente deveria ter feito alguma coisa. Poderia tê-lo convidado para entrar, poderia ter tentado prolongar mais à noite. No entanto eu tinha que admitir que estava muito mais cansada do que havia pensado antes, era como acontecia com as garotas bem antigamente, nada de amassos no final da noite. Só uma despedida singela. As meninas não estavam no quarto. Tomei um banho rápido para tirar aquela maquiagem e lavei os cabelos. Cai na cama e apaguei.

Acordei no outro dia com a luz fraca entrando pela janela que eu havia deixado aberta e batendo diretamente no meu rosto. Já eram quase dez da manhã. Não havia sol, o céu estava nublado novamente. Eu só esperava que não acabasse chovendo.

Fechei a cortina bastante contrariada com o sono interrompido. O quarto escureceu um pouco. Voltei a deitar, mas o sono não me embalou nos seus braços. Olhei para o lado, minhas amigas estavam dormindo, um sono pesado. Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer ali, não conseguiria voltar a dormir, mesmo que estivesse quebrada da noite anterior. Fui ao banheiro e cuidei da minha higiene matinal. Poderia ir até a cantina comer alguma coisa e depois passar na biblioteca. Havia uns livros que eu precisava devolver e essa parecia ser a oportunidade perfeita para isso. Quando acordei de vez não consegui conter meus pensamentos e eles se voltaram para Seth outra vez. Eu podia me perguntar se tudo não havia sido a criação da minha mente se eu não tivesse uma lembrança tão clara dele. Ele parecia perfeito demais para ser real. E eu havia ficado com ele a noite toda. Não exatamente do jeito que queria, não posso dizer que esses pensamentos não me surpreendiam, nunca pensava "_nessas" _coisas. E eu estava totalmente frustrada por que não havia tido coragem de dar um amasso com o cara mais incrível que já havia cruzado o meu caminho. Pelo menos isso eu conseguia reconhecer em mim, nunca tinha tido peito suficiente para ter uma atitude assim. Para tomar a frente das coisas. Uma palavra perfeita para essa definir minha situação era: C.O.V.A.R.D.E!

Não dava para evitar que o arrependimento me corroesse, mas eu precisava colocar isso de lado. Eu havia tido a minha chance e agora não adiantava mais chorar o leite derramado. Terminei de me arrumar e sai. Eu estava totalmente diferente, muito mais simples. Essa sim era eu: cabelos soltos, meus cachos normalmente eram rebeldes demais para o meu gosto, o mínimo de maquiagem: gloss, rímel incolor e um lápis marrom nos olhos. Calça jeans e uma blusinha regata básica. Num clima de verão como esse mesmo quando o sol resolvia sumir não precisava de muito mais roupa que isso. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho mais uma vez e saí com os livros num braço e a bolsa em outro tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Quando finalmente sai do dormitório eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer primeiro. Eu definitivamente não estava acostumada a não ter nada para fazer. Sempre havia algo que estudar, um trabalho para fazer e mesmo nos finais de semana os estudos me mantinham ocupada. Hoje tudo o que eu queria era ter a chance de encontrar aquele anjo novamente. Hoje, com a luz do dia as minhas inseguranças insistiam em me bombardear. Será que ele não tinha gostado de mim? Esse devia ser o motivo para ele ter ido embora daquele jeito. Ou será que ele era gay? NÃO! Essa possibilidade deveria ser descartada... Era uma blasfêmia uma criatura como aquela ser _gay_! Eu é que não devia fazer o tipo dele e afinal eu não sabia quase nada sobre encontros e aquilo não havia sido um encontro. Nós tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer e por mais que a noite tivesse sido ótima (nada de segundas intenções aí) havia sido a mais inocente de todas. Nós havíamos dançado, conversado e ele nunca passou dos limites.

Quando dei por mim estava na frente da biblioteca já. Eu conhecia aquele caminho tão bem que mesmo com a cabeça funcionando a mil por hora meus pés sabia exatamente aonde ir. Entrei tentando deixar todos os pensamentos de lado. Pelo menos eu conseguia deixar os problemas de lado quando estava rodeada por livros. Era o meu lado nerd falando mais alto! Acabei ficando umas duas horas na biblioteca e só quando meu estômago começou a roncar eu saí. Era hora de tentar curtir as férias que estavam aí, sem livros, sem estudos, só diversão e curtição. Mas essas palavras não combinavam muito comigo. Eu andava olhando para baixo, não havia me dado conta até ouvir aquela voz que não estava mais pensando tanto assim _nele_. Só que agora ele estava perto, o vi quando levantei os olhos, e estava vindo na minha direção chamando meu nome e sorrindo daquele jeito que me fazia esquecer de não suspirar.

_ **Oi!** – tentei falar casualmente. – **Tudo bem? **– pelo menos ele ainda lembrava do meu nome!


	4. Stay with me

Eu conseguia perceber, sem muita dificuldade o quanto ela estava deslumbrada comigo. Era perceptível, e nunca ninguém, nenhum humano conseguiu disfarçar isso. Mas será que ela não percebia o quanto eu estava deslumbrado? O quanto ela era impressionantemente linda e irreal para mim? Aparentemente não.

Ouvir seu nome, pronunciado pela sua delicada voz e pela sua irresistível boca, era melhor do que eu havia imaginado. Seu doce e quente hálito era como um oxigênio, do qual eu já virara dependente em apenas alguns minutos. A sensação que produziu em minha pele, o contraste do maravilhosamente quente com o inegável gelado era extasiante.

Eu saboreava cada palavra que ela proferia, e ficava ansioso por ouvir sempre mais. Nada se comparava a poder apreciar suas expressões e seu jeito um pouco tímido, devido a minha presença intimidante, abertamente. Nenhuma espionagem pagaria e agora eu me xingava por dentro por não ter feito isso antes.

Todas as suas primeiras palavras eu já sabia, todas as suas primeiras respostas, mas fechei minha expressão em sério interesse, enquanto me deliciava por estar perto dela. E eu sabia que viriam perguntas, já que isso seria o começo da aproximação, uma apresentação, e estava preparado para isso. Ri internamente da minha luta interior por ter desejado mostrar-me antes, ao mesmo tempo em que me parabenizava por ter me preparado o suficiente. Poder responder satisfatoriamente as perguntas.

_**-Então você é novo aqui? Você estudava em outra universidade antes? –**_ Era encantador o desejo que Persephone sentia por saber mais sobre mim, sem saber disfarçar isso em sua voz. Existia mais alguma coisa na entonação que eu gostaria de descobrir.

**-Eu vim transferido de Dartmouth. - **respondi de forma simples e natural, sem desgrudar meus olhos dos dela. E ela não desviou o que me deixou completamente feliz e ao mesmo tempo intrigado. Comemorei o fato de ter me esforçado na caça somente de animais. Não poderia assustá-la. Completei minha resposta da forma mais apaixonada e ao mesmo tempo contida que pude. –**Yale sempre foi meu sonho.**

Como eu esperava, ela falou de forma convicta. _**Yale é o sonho de muita gente. – **_Eu sentia a paixão de suas palavras. -_**O meu também. - **_Eu poderia lhe dizer com a mesma paixão que ela era o meu sonho, desde o momento em que eu a vi. Ela sorriu e aquilo iluminou minha noite de tal maneira, me fazendo acreditar por um breve momento, que eu nunca andara nas trevas, por todos esses anos.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento e eu fiquei apenas a observando, tentando decifrar mais uma vez sua expressão. Seu cheiro ainda me queimava por dentro, mas eu tinha que me permitir senti-lo, por mais que doesse. Eu tinha que me acostumar a ele, porque não senti-lo seria mortalmente pior.

Poucos minutos se passaram quando ela voltou a falar. –_**Então, se você é novo, o que acha de entrarmos e você se enturmar um pouco?- **_Percebi que por trás de seu tom distraído ao me convidar, existia algo mais, que eu não conseguia captar. Mas não pude pensar em mais nada, pois à vontade de declinar ao seu convite era infinitamente maior. Não! Eu não queria dividi-la com ninguém. Não me era importante conhecer nenhum humano, pois nenhum chegava aos seus pés, nenhum era digno de estar à luz de sua presença.

Mas é claro que eu aceitei, e então entramos na festa. Prendi a respiração por precaução, mas posso dizer que nenhum cheiro me chamava à atenção. Seria como várias garrafas de cerveja choca ao redor do mais caro, raro e refinado vinho. Eram meros súditos rodeando a entrada triunfal de uma Rainha. Entramos lado a lado, com a minha mão encostada leve, mas protetoramente em suas costas, sobre o tecido de seu vestido. Não precisava olhar para os lados para saber que todos estavam nos encarando. Apenas ignorei, pois nada ali me interessava além dela. Percebi pela tensão de seu corpo que ela estava nervosa com todos os holofotes virados para ela. Persephone se virou e sorriu mais uma vez para mim. Sorri de volta em resposta me sentido triunfante.

Ela me apresentou aos seus amigos. As mulheres eu já sabia quem eram, mas os caras eu nunca havia visto. Só eu percebi que eles olharam para ela de forma um pouco diferente? Ou era coisa da minha cabeça, pois ela se referia e agia perto deles de forma natural, amigável. Sei que um sentimento poderoso, irado e egoísta se apoderou de mim. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eles não sairiam vivos em qualquer tentativa de cortejá-la.

Essas sensações se passaram em minha cabeça de forma muito rápida, mas por fora eu era o símbolo da descontração e simpatia. Todos falamos muito pouco, pois as mulheres estavam igualmente deslumbradas e felizes por Persephone, acho que era essa a descrição mais apropriada. Os caras sentiam-se intimidados pela minha presença.

Mas eu não deixava de olhá-la e tentar fazer com que ela percebesse que eu estava ali por ela e nada mais me importava. Queria ficar só com ela, tê-la só pra mim e descontraidamente falei em seu ouvido:

**-O que acha de beber alguma coisa?- **Persephone apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância e com um aceno cortez me despedi de seus amigos. Coloquei o braço delicadamente em sua cintura, guiando seus passos, para longe da mesa de bebidas e levando-a para o meio da pista de dança. Enlacei-a completamente pela cintura e a puxei para mais perto, jogando o pouco de cautela para o alto, pensando somente no privilegio de tê-la tão próxima de mim.

Fiquei o mais próximo possível de seu corpo. Eu não sabia descrever ao certo o que estava sentindo. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquele gesto era conhecido para mim, à sensação que era emitida do meu cérebro para o meu corpo era totalmente desconhecida. Se meu coração ainda batesse, ele estaria igualmente acelerado, como o de Persephone. O bater de seu coração era o som mais perfeito naquele lugar. Era o único que eu queria manter vivo, pulsando e ao mesmo tempo em que queria tê-la ao meu lado por toda a eternidade. Era uma luta interna feroz, que me rasgava por dentro, e foi no meio dessa luta que ela finalmente recuperou sua fala.

_**_O que estamos fazendo? – **_seu coração pareceu disparar ainda mais, esquentando meu corpo inteiro. Sorri para ela, querendo dizer que havia levado ela para a pista de dança para tê-la só para mim. Ela prendeu a respiração esperando minha resposta.

**_Pensei que gostaria de dançar um pouco! – **Falei de forma totalmente casual, fazendo parecer que aquele gesto era a coisa mais natural do mundo. Mas sentir seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, sua respiração e cheiro tão perto era torturante e fascinante. Nunca senti tanta necessidade de beijar uma boca, como eu sentia agora, aos nos encararmos. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, como se estivessem prontos para receber os meus. Era tentador demais! Aproximei-me devagar de seu rosto. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Não deveria arriscar e como desculpa por meu gesto falei em seu ouvido ainda de forma descontraída:

**_E que curso você faz aqui? – **Perguntei me sentindo ridículo por questionar algo que eu já sabia. È claro que eu não poderia simplesmente adivinhar, mas o que me deixava irritado era o fato de que eu precisava desviar para assuntos banais ao invés de tomá-la em meus braços.

Por mais que ela quisesse disfarçar eu pude perceber um pequeno grão de desapontamento na sua resposta. _**_Medicina – **_ela deu uma pausa. _**_ sexto período. -**_ Eu apenas sorri para ela, esperando que ela me perguntasse de volta. Mas algo a fazia ficar totalmente calada. Ainda dançando, eu queria dizer o mais alto que pudesse com todas as letras: "_Dane-se a segurança! Eu quero você pra mim, muito mais que eu quero o seu sangue. Você não percebeu?" _Mas eu não podia. Dessa vez teria que ser diferente.

Dançamos colados pelo resto de nossa noite, enquanto eu me dividia em intervalos de prender a respiração e tomar cuidado com a sua vida, intercalando o desejo crescente de sentir seu cheiro e me deixando torturar, sentindo-o na ponta da minha língua. Tinha medo de tê-la decepcionado. Mas era para o bem dela e para o restante de minha sanidade mental. Persephone falou, fazendo com que essa briga cessasse.

_ _**Está tarde – **_O tom de chateação em sua voz era bastante claro. - _**Preciso ir agora. – **_Agora era minha chateação que aumentava. Seria insuportável me separar dela, nem quem fosse por algumas horas. – **Vou te acompanhar até a sua casa. Está tarde. – **sorri ao dizer isso.

Eu já sabia onde ela morava, mas tomei o cuidado de andar como se estivesse sendo guiado por seus passos. Persephone morava em um dos alojamentos de Yale. Eu já havia vigiado o local em que ela morava. Ainda mais depois de tomada a decisão de me apresentar a ela. Eu passava todas as noites rondando o lugar.

Andamos calados por todo o caminho e vez ou outra ela levantava a cabeça e sorria para mim. Era a visão mais bela. Eu sorria de volta com toda a sinceridade e delicadeza que eu conseguia reunir. Ela parou a porta do prédio onde ficava o seu dormitório e remexeu na bolsa para procurar sua chave. Ao abrir a porta, ela me olhou mais uma vez.

_**_Obrigada pela ótima noite!- **_ela falou – _**Durma bem. – **_Depois que ela me beijou de leve no rosto eu disse. – **Durma bem também. – **Ela hesitou um pouco como se esperasse algo mais. E eu queria dar o que ela queria. Ainda mais agora que eu estava sentindo com enorme intensidade o local em que ela havia tocado com os seus lábios, queimar de forma inexplicável. Queria sentir mais aquela sensação, mas eu não sabia se estava pronto. Sai correndo antes que ela pudesse me ver de novo. Eu tinha raiva do que eu era em certas horas, mas tinha um ódio mais mortal de não ser forte o suficiente para transformá-la. O medo do resultado me assolava de forma devastadora. Só para estar pero dela, eu tinha que tomar todas as precauções possíveis e executar um esforço inumano. Como caçar mais do que necessário.

Somado a isso, eu ainda vinha me obrigando a caçar mais animais para que meus olhos não ficassem vermelhos e pudesse assustá-la. Não era um sacrifício fácil. Só de pensar no sangue medíocre dessas criaturas e na quantidade que eu vinha tomando nos últimos tempos, formava um nó em minha garganta. Mas eu agüentaria, até o momento de revelar a minha verdadeira essência. E foi isso que fui fazer quando saí dali. Fui caçar. Corri até o lugar mais próximo, que tivesse animais pelo menos excitantes de se caçar. E grandes o suficiente para aparentar perigo. Passei a noite toda tentando fazer com que a caça fosse emocionante e me fizesse esquecer por um momento do maravilhoso gosto do sangue humano.

Quando me senti saciado, mas não satisfeito devo acrescentar, já estava quase raiando o dia. Tinha que me recolher o mais rápido possível e torcer para que o sol não aparecesse. Eu torcia para que ela estivesse esperando que eu aparecesse e eu ansiava em vê-la. Entrei no meu carro, fechando as janelas e segui para os Arredores de New Hampton, para a minha "casa".

Troquei de roupa e fiquei sentado em uma poltrona que ficava em um ambiente antigamente denominado sala. Tentei desligar minha mente de qualquer preocupação tentando fazer com que o tempo passasse de forma rápida e torcendo para que o dia fosse nublado. Sem perceber, comecei a analisar o cômodo a minha frente, sentindo como era um ambiente hostil e sombrio, para uma pessoa quente como Persephone. Depois de tudo pelo que passei e de ter passado para essa semivida, eu nunca mais considerei essa casa como o meu lar. Na verdade nunca tive esse conceito de lar, mesmo em vida. Portanto, na minha atual condição, aquela casa era como uma toca. A toca do monstro, onde ele leva suas vitimas para atacá-las de forma mais sofisticada.

E se eu tivesse que trazê-la até a minha toca? Ela não poderia ser parecida com a toca de um monstro e sim com uma casa. Eu tinha duas opções: torná-la uma casa, mascará-la com moveis e decorações típicas humanas. Mas como explicar que um cara de 24 anos, estudante tinha uma casa daquelas? A outra opção seria morar em um dormitório com outros estudantes. Mas pensando pelo lado prático seria muito perigoso para quem estivesse comigo. Não que eu ligasse parta a segurança de qualquer humano idiota, mas não seria interessante, pelo menos no começo um colega de quarto aparecer morto.

Apesar de todos os contras, essa opção se tornou tentadora demais. E era isso o que eu iria fazer. Iria até a Universidade antes de me encontrar com Persephone novamente. Havia deixado passar esse detalhe, mas agora tinha que consertar antes que fosse tarde. Subi para o meu quarto, olhei pela janela e vi que o dia estava completamente nublado. Perfeito! Era exatamente disso que eu precisava. Coloquei uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa branca e um blazer escuro da mesma cor da calça. Olhei-me no espelho. É, eu estava próximo de humano, só que bem superior, devo acrescentar. Após me arrumar, peguei meu carro e segui para a cidade. Não posso negar que estava adorando andar de carro, e que exploraria a velocidade máxima dessas maquinas. Era mais emocionante ainda pensar que eu poderia andar na máxima velocidade de meu carro, sem a iminência da morte a espreita. A sensação era extasiante.

Cheguei em Yale em poucos minutos, e rumei para a secretaria do curso de Medicina. Primeiro eu tentaria da forma básica, e caso não conseguisse, apelaria para os meios hierárquicos. Cheguei à secretária e pedi informações sobre alojamentos. Preparei-me para usar meu poder. Não estava com muita paciência de ter que repetir minha historia de novo. A atendente, uma moça de uns 25 anos estava distraída mexendo no computador a sua frente e mal notou minha entrada. Eu já tinha a pericia em andar sem fazer o mínimo de barulho.

Olhei no crachá dela, antes de chamar sua atenção. –**Bom dia, Srta Law! – **Ela ficou muito desnorteada, deixando cair uma pilha de papeis de cima da mesa, com o susto por ter sido interrompida sem perceber e com a minha aparência. Ela não era de se jogar fora, e além do meu talento de persuasão eu poderia apelar para a sedução. Ela poderia ser uma boa refeição quando eu acabasse essa dieta vegetariana. Suas bochechas rosadas me deixaram com mais fome, mas eu me segurei e deixei Persephone tomar conta de minha mente, me concentrando no que eu deveria fazer.

Ela conseguiu se recuperar um pouco. – _**Boa..hmm..tarde, Sr...?- **_Ela ainda gaguejou um pouco, e para tentar se recuperar ainda mais, deixou a frase no ar, perguntando meu nome. – **Seth Caldwell . – **Ela pigarreou mais uma vez, e depois falou, tentando esboçar um sorriso. -_**Em que posso ajudá-lo?- **_Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos por um segundo e ao abri-los encarei profundamente a mulher que estava em minha frente. Uma vez feito isso, ela não conseguiria desviar o olhar. Agora era trabalhar coma minha mente para que ela prendesse a de quem estava a minha frente. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados em mim e quando eu começasse a falar com ela suas respostas seriam automáticas. Eu falaria e emitiria as respostas para o seu cérebro.

**_Eu acabei de ser transferido de Darthmouth e preciso de um alojamento.- **Sorri, por mais que não fosse necessário, eu não conseguia me refrear. E no mais, entenda que a pessoa a minha frente corresponderia a todos os meus gestos, com o único pormenor de não desviar os olhos dos meus. Ela sorriu de volta. –**Só que tem um pequeno problema: eu preciso de um quarto só para mim. – **"_Apenas diga que é possível, e que você colocará um motivo plausível na minha solicitação. Espero mudar ainda hoje para o meu alojamento." _Continuei sorrindo para ela, como se meu pedido não fosse nada mais que o corriqueiro. Ela ainda ficou um tempo presa ao meu olhar e quando eu a liberasse, ela ainda reagiria positivamente aos meus pedidos por um tempo. Eu havia usado meu poder de forma máxima agora, e ela só poderia aceitar. Desviei levemente meu olhar do seu e ela começou a me responder, como se nada tivesse acontecido ali.

_**-Oh, sim! Acho que não terá problema. Eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil ser transferido no meio do ciclo. Você pode voltar aqui antes de finalizarmos o expediente para que eu possa te passar tudo, caso tenha a possibilidade? E no mais, as férias começaram agora. Talvez você faça amizade com alguem... - **_Fechei meus olhos por um segundo e ao abrir dei um sorriso que não se estendeu a eles. Encarei-a mais uma vez, prendendo seu olhar, para que a fizesse entender.

**_ Tem certeza que você não pode ver isso para mim agora?- **Falei com um toque de suplica na voz. Mais uma vez, mantive o contanto visual e profundo. "_Acho que não fui claro querida. Eu preciso da resposta POSITIVA agora! Vamos, eu sei que você pode e deve fazer isso". _Mais uma vez soltei meu olhar do seu, um pouco bruscamente agora, e ela se desequilibrou. –_**Nossa, essa cadeira deve estar com algum problema.- **_falou um pouco confusa e com vergonha por quase ter caído. Voltou a olhar para mim, abrindo um sorriso bem maior dessa vez. Eu correspondi, e deslumbrada com a visão ela corou furiosamente. Mas me respondeu. – _**Deixe-me só dar uma olhada aqui Sr Caldwell!- **_Mexeu nos papéis em sua frente e voltando a olhar para mim, falou. –_**Oh, nós temos um quarto vago. Ele é um pouco menor, mas acho que será perfeito para o Sr. No outro semestre, se estiver se sentindo mal naquele alojamento, poderá trocar. Talvez você faça amizades até lá. Com seu jeito tão encantador... hmm..me desculpe. Mas você pode preencher esses papeis para mim e poderá se mudar hoje mesmo.- **_Ainda sorrindo, peguei o formulário que ela me estendia e comecei a preencher. Eu sabia que não seria tão difícil. Mais uma parte do meu plano estava finalizada e com sucesso!

***

Com tudo arranjando, fui até a minha atual casa, fazer a mudança. Como se eu tivesse muitos materiais que me prendessem a esse mundo. Eram mais roupas e alguns livros que existiam lá desde tempos remotos. É claro que eu teria que comprar os livros do curso para que não houvesse nenhuma falha. Coube tudo no carro, e fiz a mudança em apenas uma viagem. Estava com a chave do dormitório e quando entrei no prédio fiquei feliz por não ter muita movimentação. Pelo pouco que eu ouvira o semestre tinha acabado e muitos provavelmente estavam dormindo ainda. Os poucos que passaram por mim no corredor olharam duas vezes. Ignorei um por um e ao chegar à porta do meu quarto, destranquei-a e entrei.

É, nada mal! Não iria dormir aqui mesmo! Seria apenas um cenário para que eu pudesse desempenhar meu papel. Entrei e tranquei a porta, antes que alguém pudesse vir dar boas-vindas. Com tudo fechado, pude arrumar o quarto de forma decente com as minhas coisas. Fiz três viagens do carro ao quarto para não exagerar e ninguém me ver carregando muita coisa. Se algum estudante estúpido visse uma espécie de Super-Homem ali, com certeza iria querer se aproximar. Ia ao carro, pegava as coisas, entrava e me trancava arrumando tudo. Depois de pouco tempo tudo estava completamente arrumado. É claro que eu ainda precisaria comprar alguns acessórios, mas isso seria aos poucos. Não sei se a levaria ali hoje, mas tinha que deixar tudo muito bem preparado. Se ela estranhasse a ausência de qualquer coisa ali, tinha uma desculpa perfeita: perda na mudança. Pronto, tudo estava arranjado.

Tranquei meu quarto e sai pelo campus a sua procura. Não sabia onde poderia achá-la, mas isso não seria tão difícil. O dia estava completamente nublado ainda. Fiquei notavelmente feliz, já que agora teria que depender desse fator tão imprevisível. Passei por seu dormitório, e seu cheiro estava impregnado no local, mas ela não estava ali. Era apenas uma impressão de seu cheiro, deixado em suas coisas.

Andei um pouco sem rumo, mas como se meus pés soubessem onde me levar. Quando cheguei perto do prédio da Biblioteca, senti seu cheiro, fracamente, mas como se estivesse se aproximando de mim. Vi Persephone sair do prédio, com a cabeça baixa e simples como eu a vira todos os dias antes da festa. Mas ao vê-la, foi como se a luz do sol tivesse aparecido e iluminado todo o meu caminho. Sempre seria assim ao vê-la? Não saberia dizer, mas era o que ela representava para mim agora: uma luz cálida iluminando os caminhos mais sombrios e assustadores da minha vida. Já conhecia muito bem os seus gestos, seu jeito de ser de longe. Ela sempre andava assim de cabeça baixa e eu a faria ergue-la, para mostrar que ela era um rainha e não uma simples mortal.

**_Persephone!-** chamei por ela. Ao me ver, pareceu ficar feliz. Sorri aberta e sinceramente para ela e ouvi seu coração acelerar. Aspirei o cheiro ao redor, misturado ao seu, para me satisfazer ainda mais com a sua presença. Ao me aproximar, ela me cumprimentou causalmente.

__ __**Oi!**__ –_ Tive que sorrir mais ainda com a sua tentativa de disfarçar sua surpresa_. – __**Tudo bem? **__– _Cheguei bem perto dela e lhe dei um beijo no rosto, segurando levemente em seu braço.

**_Tudo muito melhor agora!- **Mesmo que o propósito não tenha sido fazê-la corar, eu adorei o resultado. A cor apetitosa que se formou em suas bochechas era fascinante. Seu coração ainda estava batendo aceleradamente. Puxei conversa, para não deixá-la ainda mais encabulada. – **Espero que tenha dormido bem!- **Olhei para os seus braços carregados de livros, enquanto ela parecia se recuperar do encontro repentino e de minhas palavras.

_**-Dormi bem sim. Um pouco mais do que o normal.- **_Persephone sorriu levemente e olhou para onde eu acabara de olhar. Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa peguei os livros de suas mãos.

**_Não acho que você precise carregá-los comigo aqui.- **Olhei para os títulos, e não tinha nada técnico ali, mas mesmo assim os livros eram enormes e pesados. –**Por que não aproveitamos que as férias começaram? Vamos relaxar um pouco! O que acha? – **Fiquei com um pouco de medo de a ter ofendido, mas ela sorriu e se encabulou ainda mais quando seu estomago roncou. Tive a idéia repentina de convidá-la para almoçar. Poderia comer para disfarçar ou falar que já havia comido.

**_Que tal eu te levar pra almoçar?- **Levantei as sobrancelhas esperando a sua resposta.

_**_Eu estava mesmo indo comer alguma coisa. –**_Persephone sorriu para mim.

**_Ótimo! Então vamos! Quer que eu te leve em algum lugar especial? –** Decidi deixá-la escolher o que queria fazer, para que ainda não parecesse imposição.

_**-Oh! Nada especial, vamos à cantina da faculdade mesmo. – **_Andei ao seu lado querendo por tudo abraçá-la, mostrar para todos que ele era minha, mas não o fiz. Ainda tinha receio de demonstrar o que eu estava sentindo. Era questão de tempo e eu precisava ser correspondido, sem precisar usar minha especial persuasão.

Andamos em silêncio pelo curto caminho até a área de alimentação. Ao chegar lá fiz uma vênia e perguntei:

**_O que minha bela dama gostaria de comer?- **sorri para que ela entrasse na brincadeira e não me achasse exagerado. Ela sorriu de volta, ainda um pouco envergonhada, mas já se soltando.

_**_Oh Milorde, quero apenas um sanduíche e um suco.- **_Fez um cumprimento de acordo com o meu e depois sorrindo falou. –_**Pode deixar que eu vou pegar Seth, você já está fazendo o bastante.**_

**_Não, hoje eu te servirei! – **sorri mais uma vez e encaminhei-a para uma mesa. Eu já conhecia seus hábitos e sabia do que ela costumava comer. Mas deixei que ela escolhesse para não dar muito na cara.

_**_Quero apenas um sanduíche natural e um suco de morango com água e pouco açúcar. - **_O mesmo pedido de sempre. Com algumas variantes, claro. Hora era suco de laranja, mas na maioria das vezes era de morango. Sempre um sanduíche natural, ou algum salgado. Eu precisava colocar mais emoção em sua vida. fazê-la sair do trivial, do mais do mesmo.

Fui até o balcão e fiz o pedido. Paguei e voltei para me sentar junto dela. Não, eu não comeria nada. Seria fácil dizer que já havia comido. Quanto mais eu conseguisse evitar seria melhor. É claro que eu não deixaria margens para sua desconfiança, mas não precisava sempre ceder. Hoje era o primeiro dia que comia com ela, tinha tempo para me sujeitar aquilo.

Continuaria tentando fazer com que ela falasse somente dela, de sua vida. Quanto mais evasivo eu fosse e quanto mais conseguisse disfarçar, seria mais seguro. **_ Me fale mais de você. Desde ontem a noite que eu venho desejando te conhecer melhor, mas tenho medo de estar te incomodando. Sendo linda desse jeito e inteligente, muitos homens devem ficar aos seus pés!**

Eu não estava tentando induzir resposta e mesmo que aquilo fosse da boca pra fora, o lance dela ter homens aos seus pés me deixava possesso. E eu ainda não acreditava que isso não era a mais pura verdade. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu ficava estupefeito com o fato dela não ter ninguém eu ficava aliviado. Os humanos eram frouxos mesmo e tinham medo de mulheres como ela, linda, inteligente e independente. Sim, eu na verdade ficava feliz por ela ser assim. E por ser eu quem quebraria essa barreira. Sabia também que tudo isso se devia ao fato dela ser tão estudiosa e concentrada em seus objetivos. Persephone ficou um pouco envergonhada e mais uma vez me tentou com suas bochechas coradas. Prendi minha respiração e prestei atenção em sua resposta.

_**_O que eu posso falar de mim?- **_Ela tentou abrir um sorriso, mas ainda estava um pouco envergonhada do que eu havia falado. –_**Bom, em toda a minha vida eu sempre estudei muito. Segui um caminho totalmente diferente do da minha mãe. Ela é historiadora, por isso esse nome ridículo. –**_ Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo aborrecida e feliz por falar da mãe, e do nome que ela tanto odiava. _**- Ela nunca falou abertamente, mas acho que gostaria que eu seguisse seus passos. Mas ela é muito moderna para impor qualquer coisa. E eu não me vejo fazendo outro curso, não me vejo tomando outro rumo na minha vida! Eu amo demais a medicina!- **_A paixão com que ela falava aquilo me deixou um pouco enciumado. Será que ela falaria sobre mim daquele jeito algum dia? Eu não suportaria se a resposta fosse não. Percebi que ela não falou nada a respeito do meu comentário sobre os homens e que talvez nem falaria. Mas também senti que não era tão fácil falar tudo aquilo na frente de um estranho. Ou seria na minha frente? Pois eu a vira sendo muito comunicativa com todos ao seu redor. Isso também doeu um pouco no meu peito.

Seu pedido chegou e ficamos em silêncio enquanto a garçonete confirmava os itens. Persephone percebeu que eu não pedira nada, mas no começo encarou como um erro da garçonete. –_**E o seu pedido, Seth?- **_Ela olhou de mim para a garçonete, que ficou confusa. Eu a dispensei com um aceno de mão, agradecendo-a.

**_Está tudo certo, obrigado!- **Persephone ficou um pouco boquiaberta, me indagando com os olhos. –**Eu acabei almoçando um pouco mais cedo, pois precisei resolver algumas pendências na Universidade. Fique tranqüila. Peço desculpas por não te acompanhar, mas que isso fique como um convite pendente para um jantar.- **Persephone não retrucou, talvez um pouco surpresa com o convite e começou a comer. Achei melhor contar coisas triviais, fazê-la achar que já fazia parte do meu dia a dia, da minha vida.

**_Consegui um alojamento na Universidade. Diziam que era bem difícil em uma época dessas, mas foi extremamente fácil. E o que é melhor, consegui um quarto menor, mas que ficará só para mim. – **Tentei falar com um entusiasmo estudantil, como se estivesse contagiado e extasiado pelo feito por mim realizado. Persephone continuava a comer calmamente e então entre uma mordida e outra exclamou.

_**_Nossa Seth, isso é perfeito. Um quarto só para você. Me dê essa sorte que você tem!- **_Brincou e continuou a comer. Isso era um bom sinal. Por mais deslumbrada e encabulada que ela ficasse na minha presença, ela estava começando a se acostumar. Continuei a falar, até que ela terminasse.

**_Mas agora temos as férias não é? Um bom momento para colocar as coisas no lugar e me acostumar.- **Ela estava terminando o seu sanduíche. Lembrando das férias, eu estava louco para saber o que ela iria fazer. Não suportaria ficar longe dela. Portanto, quando vi que ela estava terminando, indaguei. – **Tem planos para as férias? – **"_Eu espero que não e se tiver, não vou agüentar não impedir. Não posso ficar mais um dia longe de você!" _Meu desejo era falar isso para ela, mas como eu faria para não parecer ridículo e obsessivo? E no mais, eu tinha meu jeito de fazê-la não ir, mas não queria usar meus poderes tão já com ela. Persephone engoliu o ultimo pedaço de seu lanche e mexendo no suco com o canudo falou:

**-**_**Vou passar as férias com minha mãe. Estou morta de saudades dela, e ela também. Desde que vim pra Yale tem sido assim. Passo as férias de verão com ela, e volto uma semana antes. Isso até que eu arranje um estágio que ocupe mais ainda o meu tempo, por isso gosto de aproveitar.- **_Ela sorriu com o ultimo comentário e eu sorri de volta, fervendo por dentro. A besta rugiu e gritou: "_Não, você não vai deixá-la ir_". Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio, debatendo se deveria ou não usar meus poderes com ela. Era tão cedo. Tentaria do jeito mais fácil primeiro.

**-Você não gostaria de passar férias diferente? Comigo talvez? Eu adoraria ter sua companhia e você me ajudaria a me enturmar. Tudo bem que quase ninguém deve ficar aqui, mas me ajudaria a me acostumar.- **Trabalhei bem a hesitação, a pose de menino perdido e deslocado, e torci para que ela aceitasse. Persephone mordeu o lábio inferior, debatendo-se em um conflito interno gigante e eu fiquei ligeiramente feliz, pois contava pontos para mim. Ou ela estava assim por medo de ter que me dar um fora, dizer que não poderia ficar? Eu estava ficando bobo demais. Por fim ela respondeu:

**_**_**Seth, eu adoraria ficar. Queria que você tivesse aparecido dois dias antes e assim eu teria inventado uma desculpa, mas não posso deixar minha mãe na mão. E no mais, você não deve ser tão difícil de se enturmar assim!- **_Ela tentou fazer uma brincadeira, visivelmente perturbada por negar o meu pedido ou por estar em uma saia justa. Sorri tristemente para ela e abaixei minha cabeça. Ela ficou em silêncio e senti que estava me olhando. Levantei minha cabeça de repente prendendo seu olhar. Não teria outro jeito, teria que ser a força. Fora inesperado e nem que ela quisesse poderia desviá-lo. Não gostei muito de ver seu olhar vidrado no meu, mas ela não me dera outra opção. "_Apenas diga que será perfeito passar as férias ao meu lado! Somente isso! O resto eu faço, eu consigo conquistar você sem artimanhas." _Baixei lentamente o olhar, voltando na mesma posição que estava antes de prendê-la. Ela estendeu a mão e colocou-a sobre a minha, olhei para ela dando um sorriso fraco.

_**_Será que minha mãe ficará chateada que eu fique menos tempo com ela? Bom, se eu disser que tenho que estudar!-**_ Ela sorriu muito empolgada com a idéia e eu sorri de volta. Ainda não era o que eu queria, mas eu teria tempo de convencê-la naturalmente.

**-E por quanto tempo eu terei a honra de sua presença?- **Falei, agora enlaçando minha mão na dela. Ela voltou a ficar corada e falou. –_**Acho que os primeiros 15 dias não serão problema!- **_Mais uma vez não fora plenamente satisfatória a sua resposta, mas já era alguma coisa. Levantei sua mão delicadamente e depositei um beijo leve, sentindo-a estremecer imperceptivelmente e seu coração acelerar.

**-Fico extremamente feliz e honrado por tê-la comigo. Você não irá se arrepender, eu juro!- **Prendi meu olhar no dela, mas dessa vez de forma diferente. Ela o sustentou, mas abaixou a cabeça sorrindo levemente. Ouvi um suspiro, inaudível para um ser humano, vindo dela e sorri. Ela levantou a cabeça e me pegou ainda sorrindo e olhando para ela.

_**-O que foi? – **_Questionou toda encabulada.

**-Não é nada, apenas é lindo demais te ver sorrir. Mesmo que seja o mais leve dos sorrisos. Mas vamos agora?- **Levantamos e Persephone ainda estava sem palavras. Peguei seus materiais da mesa e saímos da cantina. – **Aonde você quer ir agora? Quer conhecer o prédio em que eu estou alojado?- **Decidi que seria melhor que eu tomasse a iniciativa nesse aspecto.

Persephone pelo jeito estava tentando não ficar afônica em minha frente e falou um pouco baixo. –_**Quero sim!- **_Andamos em silêncio até o local, mas não um silêncio ruim. Era muito bom estar ao lado dela. Olhava-a de vez em quando ainda encarando o chão,com aquele seu jeito de sempre. Eu sorria e balançava a cabeça ao ver isso, sendo surpreendido em uma das vezes.

_**_Do que vocês está rindo agora, Seth?- **_Balancei a cabeça mais uma vez e respondi, antes que ela me achasse um idiota.

**_Estou feliz por estar com você, só isso!- **Ela estreitou os olhos e então continuei. –**Eu acho que você devia andar de cabeça mais erguida. Você não tem noção da luz que desprende de você. – **Estávamos chegando ao prédio e logo pararmos na porta. –**Minha toca agora é aqui!- **Ela sorriu timidamente, talvez ainda digerindo as palavras que eu havia dito. Ainda estava olhando para os seus pés. Levantei delicadamente seu rosto.

**-É disso que eu falo. Você não deve abaixar a cabeça desse jeito- **Segurei-a assim por alguns segundos, e senti sua respiração se acelerar. Estava próximo de tomar coragem de beijá-la, quando o relógio da Igreja bateu Duas horas. Persephone despertou e falou um pouco constrangida e contrariada. –_**Oh, tenho que ir! Ainda mais se tenho que enfrentar minha mãe!**_

Dei um beijo rápido no meu rosto e então, segurando-a no braço como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana, extremamente quebrável falei. –**Antes de mais nada, quer jantar comigo essa noite? – **Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – **Te pego às 20h! **

Tracei com o dedo indicador seu braço até seu pulso e beijei sua mão. Ela me deixou ali, esperando ansiosamente que a noite chegasse.


	5. Good and bad surprises

Sai do quarto de Seth, ainda me perguntando por que me sentia daquele jeito quando estava perto dele. Me virei e o vi me olhando da porta, sorri e acenei de leve. Ele iria mesmo me levar para jantar? Ainda não dava para acreditar nisso, como alguém assim poderia estar mesmo cogitando me levar para jantar? E ainda havia o pedido para ficar com ele nas férias. Foi um desejo tão súbito ficar com ele, na verdade eu realmente estava balançada diante dessa possibilidade, mas eu não queria magoar minha mãe, no entanto uma força vinda não sei de onde me fez ceder de uma hora para outra. Depois de pensar um pouco ao invés de começar a pensar em desculpas, a verdade me pareceu bem mais interessante. Com certeza eu ia ouvir um monte da minha mãe, e não pelo fato de não ir vê-la, mas por finalmente estar me interessando por alguém mais do que um morto na aula de anatomia. Claro que os interesses eram totalmente diferentes devo ressaltar antes que alguém pense que eu sou uma pervertida. Que horror. Ela sempre me quis ver feliz com alguém e mesmo que eu custasse para acreditar eu realmente tinha um convite para jantar com alguém essa noite e era o cara mais lindo que eu já havia visto. O mais gentil, o mais interessante! E ele parecia realmente gostar de estar comigo, mesmo que isso significasse me deixar sem jeito algumas muitas vezes... Mas sinceramente eu não conseguia pensar muito na minha mãe. Por mais que eu quisesse vê-la eu finalmente havia encontrado um motivo para querer ficar. Eu talvez pudesse convencê-la a ficar comigo umas duas semanas em New Heaven, ao invés de ir para casa, afinal ela precisava de umas férias! Esse me pareceu um bom plano! Eu poderia estar perto da minha mãe, e principalmente perto de Seth. Eu realmente queria estar com ele.

Saí do prédio onde ficava o dormitório dele, não era tão longe assim do meu próprio prédio. Não havia nem sinal de sol, mas eu me sentia tão bem que era como se tudo estivesse com uma luz própria. Comecei a andar e me percebi andando de cabeça baixa como sempre fazia, eu costumava ser um pouco desastrada e não olhar para o chão me parecia uma tentativa perigosa. Mas parei e respirei fundo, levantei o rosto apesar de ainda continuar com o olhar mais baixo, ainda tentando me manter de pé e sem tropeçar. Era uma primeira tentativa. De verdade ele não era o único que já me havia dito para não andar olhando para o chão, mas ele havia sido o único a me falar isso de um modo tão doce e encantador. Valia à pena tentar... Por ele! O campus estava praticamente vazio, as pessoas haviam deixado a faculdade para as férias mais cedo, ou então o fariam amanhã para poderem se recuperar da ressaca da festa. Era tão estranho o jeito como eu conseguia me sentir em casa num ambiente tão impessoal e tão imponente quanto à universidade. Mas já haviam se passado três anos desde a primeira vez que eu havia entrado aqui, para me preocupar somente com estudos e nada de festas ou rapazes. Eu queria mostrar a todos do que era capaz, mostrar a mim mesma o que eu poderia fazer. E o fato de nunca ter conhecido ninguém e nem ter dado espaço para isso agora parecia não importar, como eu podia ter me encantado desse jeito por alguém que eu só havia conhecido ontem? Como ele podia mexer tanto assim com os meus sentidos? Eu me sentia tão adolescente perto dele! Acho que não é exagero usar nesse momento a expressão borboletas no estômago... Eu não encontrava viva alma no meu caminho, o que era até bom, nada de distrações até chegar em casa e eu realmente precisava falar com as meninas, elas precisavam me ajudar. Se bem que lembrar de Seth já era uma distração forte o suficiente para me fazer suspirar e sorrir a cada vez que lembrava das coisas que ele dizia.

A cada passo eu tentava entender o aspecto racional desse interesse, mas não havia. Pensei em tudo, desde instinto, feromônios e coisas do tipo, mas nada parecia razoável o suficiente e pelo menos num primeiro momento eu me negava a acreditar em amor à primeira vista. Como se isso fosse uma explicação... Eu já estava quase entrando no prédio do dormitório quando me dei conta de que havia deixado os livros com ele. Sorri diante da possibilidade de voltar lá e pegá-los, mas ainda havia como usá-los como desculpa para ir vê-lo no outro dia. Quer dizer, eu nem sabia se depois do jantar ele iria querer me ver, mas _eu_ com certeza queria voltar a vê-lo mais vezes. Ainda bem que o período de provas finais já havia acabado, caso contrário eu não conseguiria me concentrar em matéria nenhuma. Ele parecia se estender até o canto mais remoto dos meus pensamentos, mas mesmo que ele fosse educado e parecesse gostar de estar comigo eu não entendia por que nós ainda não tínhamos feito nada além de conversar. Eu queria mais dele, mas talvez eu não fosse clara o suficiente. Ou então ele quisesse mesmo só amizade, e se fosse isso eu iria me sentir péssima.

Afastei esses últimos pensamentos como se fossem mosquitos a me incomodar. Eu tinha que deixar de ser tão insegura, mas se alguém descobrir como fazer isso pode me falar, eu agradeceria e muito por isso! Entrei sorrindo no quarto e vi que as meninas já haviam se levantado.

_**_ Onde é que você foi?**_ – Jullie me perguntou enquanto tomava um copo de leite. – _**E por que esse sorrisinho bobo na cara? **_

_**_ Que sorrisinho?**_ – a Suh saiu do banheiro, parecia ter acabado de tomar um banho. E eu notei a expressão mudar ao me ver com o tal sorriso bobo no rosto – _**Hey, onde é que você estava?**_

**_ Com ele! **– falei aumentando ainda mais o meu sorriso.

_**_ Ele? **_– A Jullie perguntou, mas seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso ao entender a quem exatamente eu me referia. – _**ELE? O carinha da festa? Aquele gato?**_

Eu confirmei ainda com o sorriso estampado na face, era como se alguém tivesse tatuado ele no meu rosto e simplesmente não tivesse como mudar isso. Eu me sentia tão bem quando lembrava dele e da conversa e do tempo que tínhamos passado junto, apesar de não entender definitivamente por que é que ele parecia gostar de ficar comigo, por que caso contrário não teria me acompanhado até a lanchonete. Os homens pareciam fugir de mim e não querer estar comigo. Eu era mais o tipo que se tornava amiga deles e não o tipo que eles escolhiam para namorar.

**_ Esse mesmo, o Seth!** – suspirei involuntariamente – **Eu fui até a biblioteca por que tinha uns livros para devolver e quando estava saindo dei de cara com ele! Ele me acompanhou na cantina e nós estávamos conversando até agora. **- Eu estava tão animada, podia dizer sem sombras de dúvida que ele me deixava assim, talvez meio sem chão. – **E ele me chamou para jantar com ele hoje.** – eu ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso.

As duas me olharam como se eu fosse o próprio papai Noel que estivesse trazendo os seus presentes de natal. Mas eu não podia tirar a razão delas, pela surpresa, por que era fato que isso nunca tinha acontecido, elas nunca tinham me visto suspirar por alguém e muito menos tendo um encontro. Isso era importante para mim também, era como se eu estivesse entrando em um mundo novo em que eu pudesse de verdade ser vista com outros olhos por um homem. Sentei na minha cama ainda lembrando das poucas horas que tínhamos passado juntos.

_ _**Nunca vi seus olhos brilharem assim, Sis**_ – Susie falou do outro lado do quarto – _**acho que isso é mais sério do que eu tinha pensado**_ – ela estava sorrindo. E então Jullie veio com a questão mais prática do dia.

_ _**E o que você vai vestir para a grande noite?**_ – então o sorriso sumiu de vez do meu rosto. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Mordi o lábio inferior pensando no assunto pela primeira vez, mas a verdade é que eu não tinha nada para vestir e nem sabia com o que ir. Por isso havia pedido a ajuda das meninas na noite anterior quando decidi ir para a festa. E eu também não fazia idéia de onde ele planejava me levar, que tipo de lugar seria. Eu bem que podia ter perguntado, mas ficar perto dele era como estar embriagada, a presença dele embaralhava os meus pensamentos, eu precisava lembrar de respirar algumas vezes.

_ **Eu não sei... E ainda tenho mais um problema. Tenho que ligar para minha mãe. Eu estou num impasse tão grande, eu lhe prometi que passaria as férias com ela, mas... O Seth me pediu pra ficar, disse que queria ajuda para se acostumar com o lugar, sabe e eu falei que ia ficar, pelo menos por uns quinze dias.** – a risadinha delas não foi nada inocente, mas optei por ignorar. – **Mas estava pensando em chamar minha mãe para vir para cá. Ela vive reclamando que precisa de férias.**

Sabia que esse não era o meu normal, eu não costumava mudar meus planos assim, tão em cima da hora. Olhei para o telefone um pouco hesitante. Se não ligasse logo iria ficar tarde e minha mãe costumava dormir com as galinhas. Será que isso era o melhor a fazer? Mas uma vozinha na minha cabeça só me dizia para ficar com Seth. Não vou negar que isso me assustou um pouco, nunca tinha tido essa necessidade de ficar com alguém. E agora eu estava realmente pensando em ligar para minha mãe e mudar todos os planos. As meninas estavam me olhando, esperando para ver o que iria fazer. Eu não tinha medo da minha mãe, na verdade não era bem um medo de que ela fosse brigar, tinha era receio de magoá-la. Margot era minha única família. Mas por fim tomei coragem, tirei o fone do gancho e disquei o número de Los Angeles. Minha mãe havia se mudado para lá logo que entrei para Yale, ela trabalhava na UCLA, e por mais que vivesse insistindo para que eu transferisse meu curso para lá eu estava vivendo o meu sonho do mesmo jeito que ela estava vivendo a vida dela. Nós éramos independentes uma da outra apesar de nos amarmos incondicionalmente. Ela não interferia nas minhas decisões e nem eu nas dela apesar de conversarmos a respeito e uma respeitar a opinião da outra. Ouvi o tom de chamada umas três vezes antes de alguém atender.

_ _Residência de Margot Marshall_ – ouvi uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha. Fiquei muito surpresa, como é que um completo desconhecido atendia ao telefone lá?

_ **Alô, eu... Eu gostaria de falar com a Margot** – respirei fundo antes de acrescentar – **aqui é a filha dela.** – O homem pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas em seguida o ouvi chamando por ela. "_Margot, querida, é a Pérse"._Como assim é a Pérse? Como é que um cara que eu nem sabia quem era me tratava com tamanha intimidade? E que história era essa de _Querida?_ Não demorou para minha mãe atender o telefone.

_ _Alô? Meu amor! – _ela pareceu feliz em falar comigo, mas eu estava bem confusa agora. – _Que surpresa! Não achei que fosse me ligar hoje! Quando é que você vai vir para Los Angeles? Amanhã ou depois?_ – me senti um pouco (muito) culpada diante desse pergunta, já que estava planejando cancelar esses planos e fazer outros. Mas como é que tinha um cara, de quem nunca havia ouvido falar, chamando ela de querida, e atendendo ao telefone? Tinha algo bem mal explicado aí!

_ **Quem está aí com você?** – perguntei desconfiada e visivelmente contrariada. Ela hesitou diante da pergunta e isso só serviu para me deixar mais intrigada.

__ Ah... Bem... É o Taylor_ – claro que eu não fazia idéia de quem era "_Taylor"._ Nunca tinha visto minha mãe hesitar tanto, normalmente era ela quem falava pelos cotovelos enquanto eu fazia comentários curtos. – _Eu não queria que você soubesse assim, mas acontece que nós estamos morando juntos._ – "_Morando juntos? Como assim_?" eu pensei tentando fazer essa frase fazer mais sentido para mim. – _Eu não queria que você soubesse desse jeito, filha, mas as coisas aconteceram um pouco mais rápido do que eu tinha planejado._

Desde quando a minha mãe escondia coisas de mim? Por que isso definitivamente não parecia certo. Nós nunca escondíamos nada uma da outra. Vocês podem achar um exagero da minha parte, mas definitivamente eu me senti traída, magoada. Nós nos falávamos umas duas vezes por semana, e em nenhuma dessas vezes ela mencionou esse tal de Taylor. E do nada eu descubro que eles estavam morando juntos? Eu não via problema nenhum da minha mãe ter os romances dela, esse não era o primeiro, mas não me contar? Isso sim havia me deixado chateada. Enquanto eu fiquei em silêncio ela voltou a falar.

_ _Filha?_ – eu resmunguei alguma coisa – _Então... Quando é que você vem? Taylor está louco para te conhecer e eu queria muito que você o conhecesse também._ – agora ela queria que eu o conhecesse? Brinca comigo vai... Brinca... Agora não parecia mais tão difícil dizer-lhe que eu não pretendia ir para Los Angeles.

_ **Eu não vou, mãe.** – ela pareceu um pouco desapontada do outro lado da linha – **Não quero atrapalhar a lua de mel de vocês.** – agora eu não estava com vontade sequer de chamá-la para passar um tempo comigo, sei que o comentário foi mais ácido do que eu realmente gostaria, mas não consegui evitar... E provavelmente esse Taylor viria junto e eu não queria conhecer nenhum Taylor. Claro que ela percebeu que eu tinha ficado chateada e claro que tentou argumentar, mas cortei a conversa pela metade – **Olha... Preciso resolver algumas coisas aqui, te ligo na semana que vem então.** – não mandei lembranças para o novo marido da minha mãe e sequer mencionei o cara. Só desliguei o telefone sem sequer dizer que a amava. Eu estava fula da vida mesmo.

Assim que coloquei o telefone no gancho as meninas perceberam a minha cara de poucos amigos. Se o dia tinha começado muito bem agora estava caminhando para um final não tão bom. Claro que quando me lembrei do jantar com Seth me animei um pouco mais. Só que ainda não me descia essa história de que Margot havia se casado novamente e sequer tinha me dito que estava saindo com alguém. Ela esperava o que? Que eu fosse chegar em casa, daria de cara com um completo desconhecido e ficaria feliz por isso? Odiava que escondessem as coisas de mim, detestava qualquer tipo de mentira. Eu tenho certeza que ela não havia feito por mal, mas... Eu tinha razão em estar chateada não tinha? Sentei na cama e soltei um suspiro.

_**A viagem realmente foi por água abaixo. Não vou mais para Los Angeles. Minha mãe resolveu morar com um cara e não me disse nada! Não acredito que ela escondeu isso de mim!** – falei indignada para as meninas. Droga isso tinha conseguido mesmo acabar com o meu dia! – **E agora? O que eu faço? **– nunca havia ficado assim com a minha mãe e não sabia como agir diante de um desapontamento desses.

_ _**Agora você vai deixar isso de lado por hoje, por que você tem um encontro com o cara mais gato que já passou por essa universidade e precisa decidir que roupa vai vestir!**_ – Susan falou para me animar e sabe que pensar por essa perspectiva realmente ajudou? Se a minha mãe podia viver a vida dela eu também podia fazer o que quisesse com a minha, isso incluía esquecer os problemas e ter uma noite incrível com Seth (sem segundas intenções, ok?).

_ _**Exatamente!**_ – Jullie completou – _**E você só tem quatro horas para fica exuberante para ele! Então meninas, mãos à obra! **_– De uma hora para outra me vi rodeada de roupas por todos os lados e os guarda roupas, inclusive o meu, estavam praticamente vazios. Tínhamos olhado tudo e eu estava totalmente indecisa sobre que tipo de roupa usar. Essa confusão havia varrido da minha mente os problemas com Margot. E por mais inacreditável que pudesse parecer eu estava me divertindo tentando escolher o que vestir. A única peça que estava fora de cogitação era o vestido da outra noite. O que matava era não saber o tipo de lugar que ele pretendia me levar. Seria tão mais fácil saber pelo menos que tipo de roupa eu deveria escolher!

Eu não sabia se devia ser totalmente "eu" ou fugir do convencional. Mas não queria ser igual a uma propaganda enganosa. Daquele tipo que você pensa que é uma coisa e no fim se decepciona totalmente. E se eu optasse pelo meu estilo para variar um pouco? Claro que não pretendia usar uma calça jeans velha com uma camiseta ou qualquer coisa assim, um pouco de glamour sempre ajuda, mas não fugir muito do que gostava ou me fazia sentir bem e à vontade. Acabei escolhendo uma túnica preta, com brilhos e paetês, uma calça jeans meio grafite, justa até o tornozelo e uma sandália de salto alto. O salto com certeza é o que mais ia incomodar, mas pelo menos daria um ar elegante à produção. Eu queria estar à altura de Seth, eu me sentia tão insegura, tão pequena perto dele. Me olhei no espelho e incrivelmente não me senti tão ruim assim com a roupa escolhida. E mesmo que achasse difícil acreditar até eu havia percebido que havia algo diferente na minha expressão. Parecia mais leve e descontraída. Me sentia estranha agora que estava com outros tipos de preocupação. Nada parecido com provas ou notas. Sorri para o meu próprio reflexo vendo a imagem das meninas refletida um pouco atrás de mim. Elas também pareciam satisfeitas.

_ _**Acho que a gente nunca te viu tão feliz assim! Você merece sabia?**_ – As duas vieram e me abraçaram.

_ **Bom... eu vou tomar banho então.** – sai do abraço e rumei para o banheiro.

Uma hora e meia depois eu estava pronta, vestida, maquiada, perfumada e os cachos que normalmente eram rebeldes agora caiam domados por sobre os ombros. Eu me sentia tão ansiosa. A cada cinco segundos se passava pela minha cabeça mil coisas que poderiam acontecer e ele não aparecer: desde ele ter desistido de sair comigo até o cachorro da tia avó dele morrer e ele ter que ir cuidar da pobre velhinha! E olha que eu nem sabia se ele tinha uma tia avó com cachorro. Sabe... Eu tinha que aprender a ser menos paranóica e mais segura de mim. Ergui a cabeça num gesto para tentar afastar a ansiedade que me dominava. Susan e Jullie tentavam de verdade me acalmar. Pelo menos _elas_ tinham bom senso, não é?

_ **E se ele não vier?** – perguntei pela milésima vez. Mas a minha pergunta foi respondida pelo toque do interfone. Olhei para as meninas totalmente insegura e fui atender o aparelho. Tentava inutilmente controlar as batidas do meu coração. Não que ele pudesse ouvir do outro lado da linha, mas... – **Pois não. Oi... Já estou pronta sim! ... Eu desço em um minuto!** – desliguei o interfone sorrindo. – **Meu príncipe chegou meninas! Obrigada pela ajuda!** – eu estava mais sorridente que o normal, provavelmente já devia ter sorrido pelo ano todo só hoje. – **Tchau!**–peguei minha bolsa e saí ainda a tempo de ouvir Susan dizer "_Pode deixar que não vamos te esperar acordadas!_". Ignorei esse pequeno comentário malicioso. Depois de passar a tarde toda com ela escolhendo roupas e ouvindo comentários sobre a lingerie que eu deveria usar isso era o de menos. Elas realmente esperavam que acontecesse alguma coisa essa noite. Não posso negar que eu também, mas não sei se estava pronta para o que elas queriam. Será que isso era o que Seth estava esperando que fizéssemos hoje? Não sei... provavelmente não, ele era sempre tão cavalheiro e gentil. Não parecia em hipótese nenhuma ser o tipo de cara que só quer te levar para cama. Ele com certeza era diferente dos outros, só por ter me chamado para sair você já conseguia perceber isso.

Quando passei pela porta de saída da república me deparei com Seth encostado na amurada que contornava a escada de acesso. Aparentando estar completamente relaxado de braços cruzados e o sorriso mais encantador de todos se formou em seu rosto quando me viu passando pela porta. Ele não estava com uma roupa tão formal. O que me deixou mais aliviada diante da escolha que havia feito da minha indumentária. Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção e segurou a minha, depositando um leve beijo ali. Apontou para o carro parado logo na entrada da república e falou com um floreio:

_ _**A carruagem lhe espera, bela dama.**_ – Ainda segurando minha mão guiou-me até o veículo e abriu a porta para que eu entrasse. Eu sentia o coração levemente acelerado, minhas mãos suavam e aquela sensação estranha no estômago não me abandonava.

_ **Obrigada** – murmurei. – **Seth?** – chamei a sua atenção antes que ligasse o carro.

_ _**Sim.**_ – ele se virou na minha direção.

_ **Por que você faz essas coisas?**

_ _**Que coisas?**_

_ **Ah... Não sei...** – agora eu não sabia bem o que falar. Não queria que ele pensasse que estava incomodada. – **As coisas que você me diz, o modo como me trata. Não sei o que pensar ou como interpretá-las. Ninguém nunca me tratou desse jeito...** – alguém realmente deveria costurar a minha boca e não deixar que eu falasse tantas besteiras numa frase só... Acabei desviando os olhos dele. – **Não que eu esteja reclamando, é só que...** – parei de falar, agora definitivamente não sabia o que dizer. Seth pareceu entender que eu não iria continuar.

_ _**Eu lhe disse antes: Gosto de te ver sorrir... Você merece ser tratada com ainda mais esmero.**_

_ **Mereço? Seth você mal me conhece!** – eu falei sorrindo, não havia reprimenda na frase, só uma constatação.

_ _**Mas sinto como se lhe conhecesse há muito tempo...**_ – havia uma intensidade desconcertante no olhar dele, me senti compelida a tocar o seu rosto, acarinhar-lhe a face, mas me contive e simplesmente fiquei olhando a estrada. Quando é que o carro tinha entrado em movimento?

Depois disso nossa conversa se enveredou por assuntos mais amenos e menos intensos. E o tempo pareceu voar até chegarmos no restaurante que ele havia escolhido.


End file.
